


Still

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Explicit Language, Kissing, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, Slash, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Staying calm, staying still, had never been so hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still

Panic welled in Pine’s chest as he heard Roper start leaning down. It was hard to keep calm, to stay still because at least when he’d spent hours in a sweltering desert he’d been able to open his eyes and look around. That would be a very bad thing to do right now. Suddenly, lips brushed against his so softly that even though he was wide awake he thought he’d imagined it. The sound of retreating footsteps and the door closing couldn’t happen fast enough.

A gasp of relief left his lips followed by, “What the fuck ?”

Roper had a girlfriend a-and a son, so why in bloody hell would the man kiss him ? It didn’t make sense. Was Roper in the closet ? Should he be weirded out or flattered ? Oh fuck it all, he’d deal with it tomorrow. Tomorrow was good.


End file.
